thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
These Violent Delights
'' These Violent Delights'' is the sequel to Fearblog of Fear, Dreams and Sleep and Fear, a black comedy blog written by DJay32 which mocked numerous tropes and cliches commonly seen in blogs. Delights continues the adventures of Billy "noblogger" Everyblogger, Runner now turned angst-riddled Proxy for the nebulous Feared One. The blog attempts to capture a "darker" aesthetic than its predecessor, reflective of noblogger's descent into the soul. Its parodies of blog tropes are not as pronounced, instead opting for relatively "dense" monologues directly to the reader which frequently break up the narrative. The blog is still ongoing and can be read here. Summary The blog, acting as extension to the original narrative, continues its chapter numeration, which had left off with Chapter 9. 'Opening Posts (Rebirth)' Billy, who had previously lost his girlfriend and sworn allegiance to the Feared One, now resides under the pseudonym "noblogger" in an apartment block with other proxies. He is tasked with assassinating blogger alliterator, a task he thinks is impossible. In the meantime, he introduces themes he considers important to his work and establishes some terms. 'Proxy Mobile Posts (A Proxy's Progress)' 'Chapter 10:' noblogger must take a seven-stop bus route through the city in order to reach his target. At his first stop, he reconsiders his allegiance and renounces his blogging mission. This chapter includes the essay "Rumination on the State of Blog Fiction," where noblogger sets ten "commandments" for a proposed revival of the blog horror genre. 'Chapter 11:' The eleventh chapter consists of a single post, credited to Masky, cursing the inconvenience of writing on mobile phones. It receives no further explanation. 'Chapter 12:' At the second stop of noblogger's journey, he has a run-in with the police in what critics agree is a shining example of social commentary. He is chased into the third stop, a subway station connecting him to his fourth stop, where he is further chased by Slendermen and has a duel with Blind Man. He is told that Masky is being kept in the fourth stop, the Runner Hospital, so he sneaks in and attempts to break his "ally" out. He fails, and is taken away in a police car. This chapter also contains a cryptic comment on a post, claiming to be from Masky, containing a monologue which deals with themes of excorcism and "the cenograph." Dramatis Personae *'noblogger': Formerly Billy Everyblogger, a boy of indeterminate age, probably still quite young. He has matured somewhat since the first blog, though currently struggles with questions of power and morals: He doesn't know for sure if he wants to be a proxy. *'The Feared One': A Slenderman of ominous presence and ambiguous motive. Sends proxies to perform hits on blogger targets. *'Masky': More a presence than a body, seems to want to push noblogger in the right direction but is stuck in a comatose body. 'Fears:' It's worth noting that, in These Violent Delights (as in Fearblog of Fear), the Fears are called "Slendermen," not to be confused with the actual Slender Man who is officially called "Slender man." Ex: The Unnamed Child (The Convocation), is the Slenderman of Death, not to be confused with Death (The Plague Doctor) who is the Slenderman of plagues. Category:Blogs Category:2015 Blogs